


Two of a Kind

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Punisher (Comics), The Punisher - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Punisher stuff, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked</i>: hello i heard there were ladies loving ladies here. i'd like to nominate jenny cesare- possibly in an au where she lived and went on to make a new life for herself and sometimes crosses paths with rachel cole alves and rachel makes her feel things beside anger. (but im also down for anything with jenny or jenny/rachel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

The safe house was actually one of Frank’s old properties that he relinquished over to Rachel when he left town. It was in a decent location, within close walking distance of a transit hub. The best part about it was that Frank taken care of the lease for the next three years and neither of them had to worry about paying for it. 

It was bare, all things considered. A tool chest in the closet held a few semi-automatics and there were handguns stowed away in a hidden panel of the writing desk against the wall. The cot in the corner was good for catching a few winks, but the real appeal was the bathroom with a full shower. This was the perfect place to come and rest or recharge before another long hard day of Punishment. 

Jenny had crawled here early this morning before the sun came up, ankle twisted and face cut open. She wrapped her ankle up in ace and bandaged her face before climbing into bed. It was tough getting to sleep but she knew she needed rest. Just a few hours. She must have been out longer than she’d thought because when she woke the sun was set and the room was dark… 

Movement out of the corner of her eye, and Jenny was reaching for her sidearm. 

“Sleeping on the job?” Rachel asked, voice deep. 

Jenny twisted onto her stomach, squinting out into the dark of the room. Rachel had pulled the desk chair away from the desk. She was sitting facing the bed. She had a black tank top and jeans, the pieces of a gun splayed across her lap. She was carefully cleaning parts with an oil rag. She glanced over at Jenny, long strands of hair falling away from her messy bun. 

“Gotta catch’em when you can…” Jenny muttered, relaxing a little. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, wincing as she remembered the cut above her right eyebrow. 

“We’re leaving in five.” Rachel told her. 

Jenny hummed, and climbed stiffly out of the cot. Her whole body was aching, but she ignored it. She disappeared into the bathroom. She took a long hard look at herself in the mirror and contemplated punching out her reflection. It wasn’t worth the bloody knuckles… this time.

Her trench coat was sitting where she left it draped over the edge of the tub. She shrugged it back on. Rachel used to give her hell for wearing a leather duster instead of a flak vest or plate carrier. Called it a ‘death wish’. She didn’t know how right she was about that. 

When Jenny emerged from the bathroom, Rachel’s gun was reassembled and she was suiting up. She sure looked the part with her Kevlar and padding. She wore the skull well. “If my intel’s good, we’ll be in and out of there with no problems.” 

Jenny nodded, brushing close by Rachel to get to the door. 

Rachel reached out, snatching up the lapel of Jenny’s duster. She drew her in dangerously close. If Jenny wasn’t woken up before, that quick jerk sure did it. 

“Don’t you die out there.” Rachel ordered. 

Jenny hated the way those words made her feel, like this stupid awful lump was growing in the back of her throat. She had been waiting for so long to feel anything other than bitter hatred and anger, but the care and concern that came with Rachel Cole-Alves was almost overwhelming. It wasn’t that she was loving or kind of sweet. It was that she gave a damn, and considered the two of them in this together. 

“I’ll try my best.” Jenny offered an ugly smile.

They both knew she wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
